


Comedy

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [137]
Category: Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s01e10 Moonlight, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-24
Updated: 2011-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sex worker after Dean shoots the werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comedy

Monica stumbles home after the man shoots the beast-man. All she wants to do is hug her daughter and turn on a half-hour comedy to get the blood scrubbed out of her brain.

"Ow, Momma!" Kaylee protests. "You're holding me too tight!"

"I'm sorry," Monica breathes, and tries to loosen her grip.


End file.
